A Girl Named Ryder
by phantomwritergirl
Summary: One day during a storm, and a movie marathon, 14 year old Finn finds a girl named Ryder. She looks human, but more mysterious is her past. The girl either knows nothing or won't tell anyone. And 3 days after is Ryder's birthday and everthing is following a weird patteren. What is so bad Ryder can't tell Finn whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Finn(wakes up in a studio and scratches his head)- Where am I?**

**Phantomwritergirl(From corner)- You are in my extremely demented subconscious.\**

**Finn- Alright, but why am I here.**

**Phantom- Oh right. This is my first Adventure Time Fanfiction. Well first Fanfic all together. And I was lonely.**

**Finn- So you brought ME here.**

**Phantom- Yes, oh by the way I DON'T own Adventure Time. I only own my idea's.**

**Finn- Yeah, and I am happy for that fact.**

**Phantom(frowning)- Oh you don't like me do you. Well I happen to know you hate fans, and groupies, Finn.**

**Finn- You wouldn't.**

**Phantom(smiling evilly)- Oh yes I would (Types something on a key board.)**

**(Fans pop out of no where)Fans- Look its FINN.**

**(Finn runs away screaming, 'I hate you Phantom', fans follow like dogs on a hunt)**

**Phantom(laughing evilly)- Oh right, and the story begins.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, A New Girl**

Finn had just woken up from a dream. The boy got up and ran downstairs.

"Jake," he screamed, "Let's Go ADVENTUREING."

The magic dog looked up from his newspaper, "We can't brother. Its going to rain, rain hard."

The human sighed, but then a smile ran across his face. "Jake lets invite everyone over and have a movie marathon."

"Great idea. I'll go call everyone. You gather the supplies."

About 1 hour later people started arriving. Flame Princess came after a while.

"Um, Finn, where do I sit? I don't want to burn your house," the living flame girl asked.

The boy turned to his girlfriend, "Here," he pointed to a blue chair with tin foil on it," Me and Flambol used a flame protection spell and tinfoil to make you this anti-burn chair."

The girl smiled, "Thanks Finn."

"No Prob."

About 15 minutes into the first movie it had started to rain outside and Finn was growing hungry.

"I was going to go get popcorn. Anyone else want some?" He asked the group. Almost everyone raised their hands.

Finn went into the kitchen, and put the largest popcorn they had to pop in the microwave, and was looking out the window.

Then he saw it, a clocked figure walking outside with a limp. He was about to call out to the figure when it collapsed.

Being a hero he ran out into the storm towards the figure.

When he got to it he turned the body reviling a girl with black hair and a white hat on. Finn gasped this girl looked much like a human. But he pushed that thought aside and dragged the girl into the Tree House.

"Help," he screamed at his guests.

They turned to see what the 14-year-old boy had yelled about. They saw the girl in the ripped robes and black leggings, and immediately cleared a spot on the couch to lay her down.

Flame Princess looked at her boyfriend, "What happened."

"I don't know she just collapsed outside the house. So I brought her in. Dr. Princess."

The Doctor looked up from her new patient, "She's out cold. When she wakes up we can find out more. I guess she'll be out for 3 more days, we should move her to the back room."

As if on cue, the girl's eyes shot open, as did her body. She looked around frantic.

"No this has to be a nightmare. I can't be back here." She told herself.

Finn looked confused then stated, "Come on we will help you to the back room."

The boy reached for her arm, to his surprise she slapped his arm away then jumped off her spot on the couch, doing a back flip before landing on a crouch position then standing up. Jake made a go towards the girl. This was a mistake. She kicked, punched, and bit the magic dog with such force, it was almost unreal. The girl stared then collapsed again, when Finn tried to walk towards her she shot up the ladder and hid under Finn's bed.

Everyone was dumbstruck, who was this girl, she was supposed to sleep for 3 days. But at the mention at the back room she had gotten scared. Almost like a horrible memory.

Finn looked over at his companies, "FP, PB, Marceline, Jake. Lets go see what's with our guest."

They nodded and headed up the ladder; Finn, then Jake, next was Flame Princess, followed by Marcy, and Bubblegum at the end.

When Finn came to his room, and he was surprised to hear a slight whimpering voice.

"I can't be back here. I was so far away. It can't be."

Finn looked under his bed to see the girl crying, "Hey, you can come out. We aren't going to hurt you."

The girl looked up from her crying to look at the boy, "H-h-ow do I k-know I c-can t-t-r-ust you." The girl stammered.

Finn looked as sincere has he could and held his hand out to the girl, "Do I look like I'm lying."

The girl thought then very slowly put her hand into Finn's larger hand. Finn smiled and slowly pulled the girl out from under his bed.

Once she was out Finn let go of her hand, and stated, "Okay. Now that you're out, what's your name?"

The girl bit her lip then slowly, as if she wasn't sure herself, stated, "Ryder. My name is Ryder."

Bubblegum took note and then asked, "Okay Ryder, how old are you?"

"13."

"When is your birthday?"

Ryder thought for a moment, "This Friday. On the annual solar eclipse."

The pink princess took another note, "Alright. Where did you come from?"

Ryder grew a concerned look on her face, "Why are you asking so many questions."

"I'm sorry to say. I have to. Just for my royal records."

Ryder nodded and answered, "I don't know where I came from."

* * *

**Phantom(Still Laughing)**

**Finn (Clothes are all tattered, and his face is full of lipstick)- You really are evil, and insane.**

**Phantom- I know, and don't worry Finn (pets Finn's head) I have so many more IDEAS.**

**Finn (Runs to the doors on the other side of room)- Yup, evil and insane. (Screams and bangs on door) Sombody Help Me.**

**Phantom (Laughs)- Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. And please, please, PLEASE review.**

**Finn (Screaming)- Somebody, anybody, HELP ME. Get me away from this Crazy person, she's going to kill me.**

**Phantom (gives Finn a death glare than types something, Finn tries to scream again but only live fish and eggs come out)- Now then if you want Finn to be normal you will review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom- Hey, I am Back. And don't worry Finn is back to normal, for now. **

**Finn- Thank God. By the way Phantom, really live fish, and bird eggs.**

**Phantom- Tsk, Tsk Finn. I never said they were Bird eggs**

**Finn- WHAT, then what kind of eggs were they?!**

**(Knocking is heard)**

**Phantom (Smirking)- Alright Finn, if you want to find out the answer to that question, and who's at the door. Then you will behave for this whole chapter.**

**Finn - Alright. (sounding defeted)**

**Phantom- Okay good boy. Now do the disclaimer. And remember (references to key board.)**

**Finn (A little scared)- Okay everybody out there, the crazy, demented, insane, and evil girl in front of me DOES NOT own Adventure Time. **

**Phantom- Good Job Finn, you get a reward (types something on the keys, with an evil smile)**

**(A giant Blue Moon ice cream cone falls onto Finn, he glare at Phantom who can't breathe, beau****se she's laughing to hard.)**

**Phantom (Trying, VERY hard to stop laughing)- Alright, on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 2, That Night

The human, semi humans, and dog looked at each other. How could the girl not know where she was from?

Finn spoke up, "Alright. Tomorrow we will get you some new clothes, but for now." The boy looked at his friends then pointed at the vampire. "Marcy. Can you give Ryder some clothes, just for now?"

The vampire queen nodded and pulled the 13 year old girl off to the guest room.

About 30 minutes and one hot shower later, Marceline came into the room and almost yelled, "Now reviling the new, and slightly improved, Ryder."

Then Ryder walked in, she was wearing brown converse, dark blue jeans, a black skull shirt, covered with a gray jacket. The jackets hood and pockets were both red. And you could see the ears of Ryder's hat were rounded cat ears, and her hair was pulled to the right that ended with a curl.

Everyone was pleased, and they settled back down to watch the movie. Then the storm let up and everyone left.

After they did, Finn turned to Ryder, "Alright Ryder, you can sleep in the guest room.

After he showed the girl to his room, she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

Finn went up to his room and fell asleep to Jake's snoring.

Around 3 in the morning, Finn woke up to someone screaming. He grabbed his sword and ran down to the guest room where Ryder was curled into a ball screaming out random things.

"No. I'm not coming. You can't make me." Or "I don't care, your evil."

Finn put his sword down and grabbed Ryder's arm. She flinched and her eyes shoot open, but stopped screaming.

"Hey Ryder, it was just a nightmare. Don't be scared alright."

He looked into the younger girls face, and saw as she relaxed, she said something Finn never forgot.

"Thank you Brother."

Finn froze at that statement, but then smiled. He never had a sister, but now that he did, he was going to act like a brother the best he could.

"You're welcome. Sister."

Ryder laid back down and Finn kept by her side. He felt that's what a brother would do if his sister was having nightmares.

* * *

**Finn- Alright, I was good ALL chapter, didn't even complain when you dropped that Ice-Cream cone on me. So first what kind of eggs were those.**

**Phantom- Easy, alligator eggs. **

**Finn- WHAT! You really are crazy. And I have a SISTER!**

**Phantom (rolling eyes)- Really Finn if your going to let ever little thing bother you this is going to be a VERY long story.**

**(Knocking is heard again)**

**Finn- Alright, Phantom. Answer the door RIGHT NOW.**

**Phantom (angry look in eyes, they flash red)- Fine. I will. But if you ever command me to open a door again, I will use this (Waves keyboard in air.)**

**Finn (Scared)- Ok I won't do it again. I promise.**

**Phantom (smiling)- Okay. (Eyes back to storm grey)**

**(Phantom answers door to revel Ryder, Jake, FP, PB, and Marceline)**

**Phantom (dragging people in)- Yea, more people.**

**All (except Phantom and Finn) together- What did we just get into? And where are we?**

**Finn- You do not want to know.**

**(All look at Phantom who is holding keyboard behind her, eyes closed, head tilted off to the side, with a crazy smile on her face)**

**Phantom (eyes snap open)- Oh yeah and before we go. I want to give a shout out to AtomicSnails, you are REALLY amazing. So I herby dub you King AtomicSnails, Lord of all things Awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Phantom is sitting in studio chair with keyboard, in a trench coat, and fedora. Everyone else is on the couch in front of her. Things are in black and white.)**

**Finn- Um, Phantom, why are we all dressed like were from the 50's and in black and white.**

**Phantom- Oh I was watching a movie, and it was about Al Capone, so I set the mood here. So yeah, my gun by the way is the Keyboard.**

**Bubblegum- I still don't belive you can control this world, what ever it is. **

**Phantom (sits up)- First off, this world darling, is a studio in my demented subconscious. And why don't you belive me.**

**Bubblegum- It's scientifically impossible. (Finn covers the princess's mouth before she can continue, but its to late. Color and normal clothes return.)**

**Phantom (now standing with a crazy look in her eyes, and a crazy smile)- Oh you need proof, WELL HERE YOU GO. (types something) **

**(Bubblegum starts break dancing and whistling horribly. Then she rushes off to Jake, who she kisses on the forehead, and tries opening her mouth but only live baby chicks come out. Phantom, Ryder, and Marcy are on the floor laughing.)**

**Phantom (Trying to breath)- Hey...Marc...Can...You...Do...The...Disclaim.**

**Marceline- Sure. To everyone out there, sadly Phantom DOES NOT own Adventure Time. If she did, I would get to have ALOT more fun.**

**Phantom- ALright let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 , Shopping**

next morning Jake woke up to see that Finn wasn't in his bed. The dog went looking for the human, and found him asleep next to the bed in the guest room. Holding Ryder's hand.

Jake gently shock his brother awake, "Hey bro. What are you doing?"

Finn let go of Ryder's hand, and slowly lifted his head, to look at the dog, "Ryder woke up screaming last night. I calmed her down, and now I am her brother."

Jake looked surprised at first then smiled, "I guess we have a 'sister' now."

Then Ryder began to stir and she slowly sat up. "Morning."

Jake and Finn looked at each other, and then at Ryder, "Welcome to the family."

At first the girl didn't know what to think, and then she smiled and hugged her new brothers.

There was a knock at the door and all three of them got up to see who it was. It was none other then Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Marceline.

"Morning," they said together when the door opened.

After breakfast, and the explanation of the adoption of Ryder, the group of 6 headed out to the yard where they boarded there transportation.

Bubblegum was on Lady Rainicorn, Marcy was flying, Finn was on Jake, Flame Princess was speeding in a flame. Ryder had wandered to a patch of bears and mounted bare back on one of the bears. Everyone was amazed at this feat.

"Well we going to go or what," Ryder said with a smirk.

Soon the group was in shopping city, and they headed into a clothing store.

"Alright first we will need casual clothes." Flame Princess said.

After awhile the girls settled on a blue tank top, covered by a purple and blue striped jacket that cut off half way. The outfit also had dark blue jean shorts, and teal green ankle boots.

Then PB spoke up, "Now I have a ball this Thursday, and you will need a dress."

Bubblegum picked out the first dress, Ryder put it on. Then came out; the dress was a full length light pink dress that had one shoulder strap, with dark pink sandals.

Ryder was blushing like crazy; Marcy spoke up, "WAY to girly. My turn to pick."

A few minutes later Ryder came out annoyed, she was wearing a bluish purple dress that had a jagged cut at the top, a purple belt above the waist. The dress cut off at just above the knees, and it had brown boots for shoes.

Flame Princess chimed in, "NO WAY. She looks like a Miny Marcy. My turn to pick."

Ryder came out in a green-teal shirt with a brown waist belt, and a tan skirt ending just below the knee, that ended with black flats.

Bubblegum, Marcy, and Flame Princess started yelling at each other about who had the best outfit. Ryder looked at her brothers to save her

Finn got up from his chair and walked to the arguing girls, "Hey why not let Ryder pick out the dress SHE wants to wear."

The 3 girls were at resist at first , but eventually agreed. Ryder picked out an outfit. When she walked out Marcy said, "Well look at that."

The girls continued to buy clothes; Finn grew bored and went to wait outside. He could have sworn that he saw a figure across the street watching him. But when he blinked, the figure he thought was there was gone.

* * *

**Phantom- Hows that for a chapter.**

**(The room is back to black and white and Finn saw no one other than Phantom)**

**Finn- Yo, Phantom. Where is everybody else.**

**Phantom- I did what any self-respecting gangster would do, and I got rid of them.**

**Finn- YOU KILLED THEM**

**Phantom- No, I'm not that crazy.**

**Finn- Yes you are.**

**Phantom (duck tapes Finn's mouth, and the color returns)- That will teach you, no I did not kill them. I got bored during the chapter, so I sent them away, and by that I mean I sent them to a different planet.**

**(Finn muffled something, and Phantom tears the duck tape off)**

**Finn- OOOWWWW!**

**Phantom (rolling eyes)- Oh don't be such a sissy, now what did you want to say?**

**Finn- Oh yeah. HELP, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS PSYCHO.**

**Phantom (glares at Finn)- Okay please review. I would be grateful. And if my gratefulness isn't enough then (looks at Finn with a devil smile, then types something. Finn finds himself tied to a rope over a boiling pot of oil.) this should be. Hey Finn you can say it.**

**Finn (Gulps)- Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW. Even is its just One word, my life depends on it, PLEASE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom- Guess Who?**

**Finn- Why did it take you so long to update!**

**Phantom- Oh, Finn, you do care.**

**Finn (Stern look on face)- No I don't, I just want this story to be over with. And the quicker you update the quicker I get out.**

**Phantom- HaHAHAHAHAHA, you think your getting out after this.**

**Finn- What was that.**

**Phantom- Oh Nothing, anyway, (Looks at a plant) Plant do the disclaim.**

**Plant-...**

**(Phantom starts to yell at the potted plant, plant stays silent)**

**Finn- Yup, Crazy...Anyway I thank god that Phantom DOESN'T OWN Adventure Time...**

* * *

Chapter 4,Adventure and Pranks

Soon the girls exited, each holding least 3 bags full with clothes. They all mounted and headed back to the tree house, when they got back it was only 9:45. PB, FP, and Marcy all had to go to a Meeting of the Royals. Ryder went to her room and changed, she came out fully dressed and with something behind her back.

"Hey Finn. Let's go adventuring."

"Ok Ryder, I'll go get you a sword to use."

A sly smirk spread across Ryder's face, "I don't need one. I have a sword." Ryder continued to pull out a blood red, Demon Blood Sword.

Finn's happy face grew to one of anger and confusion, "Ryder were did you get my sword."

Now Ryder was confused, "This isn't yours its mine."

Finn ran to his room to see his Demon Blood Sword sitting where he had left it. He grabbed it and went back to his adoptive sister. She was still holding 'her' sword.

Finn then noticed subtle differences between the two swords. 1, Ryder's sword was a deep red (more blood red), and Finn's was a lighter brighter red, more orange. And you could see a little wear and tear on Finn's sword. But Ryder's look almost new.

But Finn forgot this quickly, and then proceeded to adventure with his new sister. Ryder was quite good; in fact she took down a whole adult cave troll herself. Even as they were having so much fun, Finn could have sworn he was being watched.

Sooner then later, the siblings headed home. Only to find Jake singing _Don't Stop_ _The Music_ (By Rihanna) very badly, and cooking dinner in a frilly pink apron that said, 'Kiss Me I'm Hot. (Like My Frying Pan)'

The brother and sister looked at each other with devil grins. Finn snuck in and grabbed BMO. Then he threw the gadget to Ryder. Ryder filmed Jake for 3 minutes before she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Jake heard the laughter and started yelling at the boy and girl for spying on him, and video taping him. Then he ran outside trying to grab BMO. But, of course, he couldn't catch Ryder. She was to fast, and agile.

Finn was rolling around laughing when he turned on his stomach, and he could have sworn he saw two infra-yellow eyes watching the whole scene.

* * *

**Phantom- Oh I love a good cliff hanger, don't you plant?**

**Plant-...**

**Phantom (sad face)- FFFIIIINNNNNNNN.**

**Finn (Holding ears)- WHAT NOW!**

**Phantom (On verge of crying)- The plant won't talk to me.**

**Finn- Maybe you need to create your own friends, without the key board.**

**(Phantom smiles in a crazy manner, Finn regrets what he said, Phantom shoots up from the floor and into a room and shut the door)**

**Finn (Reading a notice on the door)- ****_Notice; Dangures Materials Inside. Under NO Circumstances is ANYONE Allowed to let PhantomWriterGirl into this Room. The Results could end in Death or WORSE. _**

**(Finn Stares at the door)**

**Finn- What have I done?! Phantom get out of there NOW!**

**(The is explosion heard)**

**Finn (Coughing because of smoke)- I will see you guys next time, if I survive that long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Finn is seen standing in front of the door that Phantom wasn't allowed to enter)**

**Finn (A little scared)- Um...Phantom...Are you alive?**

**(All of the sudden the doors burst open, Phantom steps out in a maid outfit and a silver tray, with 2 mugs filled with Hot Chocolate)**

**Phantom (Beeming with a smile)- You do care**

**Finn (Slightly Blushing)- No still don't, whats with the outfit**

**Phantom (shrugging)- Don't know really, (Holds out mug) Hot Chocolate.**

**Finn- Sure**

**Phantom- Oh by the way, by a simple request, this chapter is going to be WAY longer. SO please enjoy.**

**Finn (Sipping Mug)- Hey aren't you forgetting somthing.**

**Phantom- Right, as of right now I do not own Adventure Time, Thank you for reminding me, Master Finn. (Smiles in a Maid way)**

**(Finn Chokes on Drink, Phantom laughs slightly)**

* * *

Chapter 5, The Ball

Two days later it was Thursday, the day of Bubblegum's Ball.

Finn was wearing a white shirt, blue tie, black jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, and he had his hat off showing his short golden hair. Jake was just in a bow tie. Marcy was in her usual clothes, but with a tie around her neck. And FP was had her hair curled and was in a blue fire dress.

In the boy's opinion Ryder was taking forever. The girl's countered this thought by simply saying, "Its first ball be patient."

Soon, Ryder came down the ladder; she was in the dress she had picked out. It was a sleeveless forest green dress, with a white gem in it. It ended just above the knee, and Ryder wore black leggings underneath the dress, and black boots at the feet. Ryder wore her hat and had her hair parted the way she usually did (off to the right, with a curl in the end). But she had a sword; it was worn down, and had a skull at the end of the handle.

Finn pointed to it. Ryder looked at it, "Just in case."

Finn smiled, even if they weren't blood. Ryder was defiantly his sister.

"Shall we go," the 13 year old said with a smile.

Finn nodded, "Of course. Dear sister of mine. Girlfriend of mine. Friends of mine. Let us be off."

Within 15 minutes the group of 5 had arrived, Bubblegum personally greeted her friends. Then saw Ryder's sword.

"Um, Ryder what's with the sword," the candy princess asked.

"Just in case, call me paranoid, but I know for a fact Finn brought one to," The girl stated, then looked at her older brother.

The older (and pinker) girl faced the young hero, "Finn, really, and its the Demon Blood Sword. Fine both of you keep your swords, but keep them in a belt or something. I do not wish for my guests to be scared."

The siblings agreed with a sigh in their voices, but went on to the party. Finn danced with Flame Princess. Jake partied with Lady. Marcy danced by herself and had fun with it. PB was running around caring for guests and what not. Ryder wandered around looking for something to do. Then she saw it, the turn table. The dj wasn't there and people were getting bored of the classical music.

So Ryder did the only 'logical' thing and climbed the ladder to the turn table. People started noticing this. Finn was about to call out but it was too late. Ryder had plugged everything in and brought the first record up and started the music up getting everyone dancing.

But soon enough the dj got to the party and Ryder turned the turn table's over.

Once she got down Finn and FP came over to her.

"Do you know how stupid and reckless that was Ryder," Finn yelled (this made Ryder drop in sadness), "You could have gotten killed by that stunt. I have only one thing to say… Good Job."

Ryder looked at her brother in suppression, "You're not mad at me."

"Why would I be? You just did your first stupid stunt; this is sign that more are coming my way. So why be mad, I know its only going to get worse." Finn smiled at his sister.

After that Ryder, Finn, and FP walked around and got some snacks. The heroes had eventually put their swords on a table by the punch bowl.

The three were dancing together in a circle like five year olds. Then after awhile they got hungry and went to the snack table, again (On the opposite side of the room from the drinks).

Then Finn saw them, he looked at a window and saw, he was sure of it now, two golden eyes watching the party.

Finn excused himself went to the drink table; he felt the eyes following him across the room. As he grabbed a drink, without anyone noticing, he slipped his sword under his jacket. Then he started towards the balcony.

FP looked at him, "Hey, Finn, where you going?"

Finn turned to look as normal as he could, "I just need some air. I'll be back in soon. Ok."

His girlfriend nodded then went back to dancing with Ryder. The current song was _Thrift Shop by Macklemore._

Finn walked to the balcony, leaned on the railing, and took a deep breath; he knew the thing stalking him was to his left. 'I must not look at the gargoyles differently.'

He then looked up at the stares. 'That thing is breathing so loud. Just a few more seconds.'

At first he didn't think the stalker was stupid enough to fall for this trick, but he soon found out that it was. It was 3 steps behind him.

Faster then lightning, Finn pulled his sword and stuck it through a what seemed to be a wing, then he pushed the creature up against a wall, and held it by it neck.

Finn got a better look at the thing he struck with his Demon Blood Sword; it was a demon. The demon was red with purple wings, one currently bleeding purple blood. It was small, only the size of Ragdoll Princess.

"Hey, stupid if you don't mind. Can you take that sword out of my wing," The demon's voice was a childish male's.

Finn had a death glare in his eyes, pointed towards the small demon, "No way. Not until I get answers. Now who are you, who sent you, and why are you following me?!"

"Like I'll tell you," the demon spat.

Finn pushed the sword deeper into the wing and slowly started moving it down.

The demon screamed in pain, "Fine, fine. I'll talk." Finn took his sword out of his wing. "My name is Dominic, the last two I can't tell you. As he would say, you can't ruin a game before it has begun."

Then Dominic vaporized. Finn pounded the wall, "I am an idiot. I let him get away."

Ryder came out, "Hey Finn what happened? Why do you have your sword?"

Before she could notice the blood he pushed her back inside, "It's nothing I thought I heard Ice King."

Ryder thought about the answerer then nodded, "Ok. C'mon PB has an announcement to make."

The two ran back into the castle, PB was already at the stand.  
"People of the candy kingdom. The newest hero of Ooo, Ryder, is turning 14 tomorrow. So we are having another party. You can where whatever you want, within reason," she eyed LSP, "So yes, don't worry about presents, Ryder said she did not want any. And at 9 o'clock we will drop the birthday balloons."

Everyone cheered; Ryder walked to a window and looked at the moon.

She heard her instinct, '_We don't have to tell them, maybe then they won't find you. Maybe they weren't watching._'

She looked at the moon, almost full.

...

A long ways away, the demon Dominic entered a pitch black cave. You could tell by his stance, the young demon was terrified of what ever lied ahead. He entered a smaller portion of the cave to see a shadow sitting in a pill of bones.

A raspy male voice called to the demon, "Dominic, your back."

"Y-yes, my lord. I have done what you asked; I followed the human around all day. And at the party I got close enough to let him hit me, I got a really good look at his face and a lock of his hair." Dominic handed the hair to his master then knelt down holding his head down.

"Very good. Now what can you tell me of the human, I so wish to know the wall in my way to every crack and crevasse," the shadow asked.

Dominic raised himself from the floor, "Yes Master. The boy's name is Finn the Human. He is 14, is a skilled hero, is dating someone named Flame Princess, he has a dog named Jake that has stretchy powers. He and his dog have adopted a young girl named Ryder. And the boy has a Demon Blood Sword.

You wouldn't have seen it but the shadow smirked, "Well then that's interesting. Rally the troops, tomorrow we march at 8 to arrive at the kingdom at 9. GOT IT."

The young demon nodded and started to run with fear, but his master called to him as he left, "Oh and Dominic, you should really tend to that wing of yours. Wouldn't want you to miss the fight due to infection."

After the smaller demon left to tend to the injury and to rally the troops, the shadow whispered to himself, "I found you, our game of Hide n Seek is over, now for the main event."

* * *

**Phantom (Still in maid outfit)- How bout that, told you I love cliff hangers.**

**Finn (Still blushing due to Phantoms current fashion state)- Um..Yeah. WAIT A MINUTE, WHO WAS THAT SHADOW. IT WAS ICE KING WASN'T IT!**

**Phantom (Now wearing a light blue tank top, a pink skirt, and had hair in lazy pony tail)- Not going to tell you Finn, it would ruin the surprise, (Smiling evilly, pats Finn's head) we wouldn't want that now would we?**

**Finn (scoote away from Phantom)- Seriously; crazy, demented, insane, evil, chaos in a girls form,...**

**(Finn keeps ranting, Phantom gets up and walks to a couch where she stares at the potted plant, again)**

**Phantom- Hey plant, how have you been. You want people to review right.**

**Plant-...**

**Phantom- Will you talk for just this one time, ple-**

**(Phantom was cut off by Finn's ranting)**

**Phantom (grabbing keyboard)- Hey Finn.**

**Finn (Stoping mid rant)- OH NO!**

**Phantom- OH YEAH! (Types something in)**

**(Crazy Fangirls appear and start to chase Finn again)**

**Finn- I HATE YOU PHANTOM.**

**Phantom- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Tries to calm self, doesn't work) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (Countines to laugh like a physco.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom (Still laughing like a physco, wearing black skinny jeans, red tank top, purple knee converse, and her hair in side pony tail)**

**(Finn walks into the room, his clothes are tattered, he is missing one shoe, his hat is gone, some hair chunks are missing, and lipstick is smeared all over his body)**

**Finn- I really hate you Phantom.**

**Phantom (finally manged to calm down)- Oh really, well then, I guess you preffer me like this?!**

**(A poof of smoke, Phantom is back in the maid offit)**

**Phatom- So how bout it Master Finn**

**Finn- No, no, you can go back to your orginal outfit.**

**Phantom- Alright then (A poof and Orginal Phantom is back) **

**Finn- Serisoly, when will this story be over**

**Phantom (Laughing to self, then grows worried)- Hey Finn, do you know where plant went?**

**Finn- You mean that plotted plant that you kept talking to, yeah, I threw it out. You wouldn't stop talking to it.**

**Phantom (Crying)- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLAAAAAANNNNNNNNNTTTTTTT!**

**Finn (Covering ears)- Hey, Phantom SHUT UP!**

**Phantom- BUT PLANT IS GGOONNEE!**

**(Phantom gets up, types something, and a steel door apperes, its labled _Phantom's Room_, she rushes in a locks the door )**

**Finn (Walking to the door)- Um...Phantom...are you ok?**

**(A note is slides under the door)**

**Finn (Picking up the door and reading)- _No, I will never be ok, until I get plant back. Unless... By the way I do NOT own Adventure Time, so please don't sue me..._**

**Finn- Phantom, what did you mean UNLESS?**

* * *

Chapter 6, A Birthday Adventure

The next day was awesome, for the most part. Ryder and Finn had spent most of the day out adventuring. And both the siblings used their Demon Blood Swords.

About half way through the day the siblings came upon the Ice King trying to steal Skelton Princess to marry her.

"ICE KING, DROP THE PRINCESS," Finn shouted at the old man.

Ice King being startled didn't even give Finn the chance to pull his sword when he chucked ice daggers at the boy. Finn couldn't dodge them all and got hit in the side.

"FINN," Ryder yelled.

Ice King took advantage of her distraction and knocked her sword out of her hand with an ice ball.

Ryder stood in fear as Ice King prepared the next swarm of ice daggers and fired.

Finn looked up at the scene and saw the daggers nearing his little sister, "RYDER." Finn was shouting trying to pull himself up, he couldn't, he was forced to watch as the daggers inched closer to her, Finn feared for her life. What had happened next surprised Finn.

As the 1st dagger neared the girl, she moved with such agility, and strength. And she continued to run, jump, flip over, and dodge all of the ice daggers. Even the Ice King seemed surprised, but he kept firing, even as she neared him.

When she was about 15 feet away; Ryder grabbed her sword, then continued to dodge, run, and dodge. Then when she was about 5 feet away she jumped and kicked the Ice King in the jaw, causing him to fall backward.

"That's for Skelton Princess," Ryder shouted.

Ryder then punched Ice King in the face, "That's for Finn."

Finn saw it then the crazy, protective, demonic look in her blue eyes, which were starting to turn red.

Ryder lifted her sword above her head, "And this is for EVERYTHING you have ever done!" Ryder seamed to scream.

"Ryder, don't," A hand rested on Ryder's shoulder.

Ryder snapped out of her crazy self, her sword still held high, and looked behind her at the source of the voice, Finn had crawled to his sister to stop her before she killed the Ice King.

Ryder started to shake, then dropped the sword at her side, 'No, No, not again. I lost it,' Ryder thought to herself. She fell into Finn's chest.

Finn held his sister in his arms as she cried, "Its ok Ryder. Everyone looses it once in awhile."

Soon Ryder had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in her brother's arms, Finn whistled calling Jake to his side.

Jake instantly saw his brother and sister on the ground, "Yo bro what the heck happened here."

"Tell you in a minute, first deal with Ice King and SP. We will wait here for you."

Jake did what the human asked, and then returned, "So what do you want to do brother?"

Finn looked up from his sleeping sister, "Jake let me climb onto you I'll hold Ryder on the way home, but you will need to carry our swords. And a word of warning, don't get cut."

The magic dog nodded, about half way through the trip home he asked the human boy, "So what really happened back there?"

Finn sighed, "Me and Ryder were adventuring and after awhile we ran into Ice King. He was trying to steal Skelton Princess, I shouted at him and he hit me with an Ice Dagger before I could pull my sword. I rolled to the side, and Ryder yelled after me, but Ice King had knocked her sword out of her hand, and started throwing daggers at her. I tried to get up but all I could do was watch, and then as the daggers neared her, she moved like she had been practicing for this moment for her life. Then about 15 feet from Ice King, Ryder grabbed her sword, then at 5 feet away she jumped and kicked Ice King across her face, saying that was for SP. Then she punched him saying that was for me, and I saw it Jake, Ryder had a demonic look in her eyes, and they were turning red. She put her sword like she was going to kill Ice King, I stopped her but she cried for like 6 minutes, then passed out."

Jake looked up, "Wow, when she loses it, she really looses it. Even worse then Marcy."

"Yeah I know, and her eyes were most likely a trick of the light. But we have to make sure she isn't like, hurt in anyway, I wouldn't want her missing her own party."

As soon as they reached the house, Finn thought he saw Dominic, but he was too concerned with Ryder to really pay attention.

**….**

The eyes did belong to Dominic and as soon as he could, he went to his master

His master was still sitting on his pile of bones, listing to a record in the background; it was playing _Get Away With Murder by Jeffree Starr._

"Master, I followed the boy Finn again today. Something did happen. Just like you guessed."

The shadow looked up at the demon, "Well what was it."

"Well today when the siblings fought this guy named the Ice King, Finn got knocked aside, and then Ryder's sword was knocked away from her. And then the Ice Dude fired daggers of some sort at her. She dodged and then recovered her sword, then after knocking the king out of the sky held her sword high and threaten to kill the geezer. I saw it to, her eyes flashed demon red. But the boy stopped her from doing the deed. And then the girl cried and passed out."

The shadow smirked once again, "Good, very good. It has begun.

* * *

**Finn- WHAT JUST HAPPENED! I mean Phantom's out of order and there is some sort of concerpicy going on in the story.**

**(Just then the door swung open, and Phantom walked out)**

**Finn- So, Phantom, are you alright?**

**Phantom (Laughing insanely)- YUP, by the way look who I found using my Keyboard**

**(Phantom, holds up Plant)**

**Finn- Dangit, I thought I got rid of that thing.**

**Phantom (Cuddling Plant, then placing it back on the coffe table)- You can't hid ANYTHING from me Finn.**

**Finn- Yeah, yeah, so do i get to see your room.**

**Phantom (Typeing something, and the door dissipares)- NO! Now Finn how bout we have some FUN!**

**Finn (running away)- NOW WAY EVER PHANTOM!**

**Phantom (Laughing)- I only wanted to play chess, hey plant, do you want people to review?**

**Plant-...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom (Dressed up as a western bandit)- Hey Yall, really sorry it took so long to update...**

**Finn (Dressed up as Cowboy)- Um...Phantom, whats with the git up?**

**Phantom- I just wanted to be a Bandit for one chapter...**

**Finn (Excited)- Wait, I'm the cowboy which means I have to hang you right?!.**

**Phantom- I wouldn't.**

**Finn- Why**

**(The door is kicked in)**

**Phantom (Scared)- Thats why!**

**(Phantom runs away)**

**Finn- What!**

**Phantom (While running away)- BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.**

* * *

Chapter 7, The Party

Later that night Ryder had woken, but locked herself in her room. They thought because she didn't like what had happened earlier. So around 4, FP and Marcy came over, and Finn told them everything that had happened.

"Whoa, Ryder really LOST IT, even worse then me," Marcy stated.

Finn glared at her, "Yeah we know that. Don't mention it, I think Ryder's pretty mad at herself about it. So could you and FP talk to her, she won't listen to me."

The girls went upstairs and about 15 minutes later Ryder came down, with red puffy eyes.

Finn walked up to his younger sister, "Hey Ry, you okay?"

The smaller girl gave a slight nod, then looked down with despair.

The older bow knelt down and smiled at his sister. The others came over and did the same. When she looked up, Ryder smiled.

"Guess I had better go change, don't want to be late for my own party, right," Ryder joked before rushing up the stairs.

Jake smiled, "Looks like Ryder is back to being, well, Ryder."

Everyone laughed at Jake's comment and after about 5 minutes later Ryder rushed down in a blood red tank top, black mini skirt, grey leggings, and black boots; and of course her hat. But most surprising no sword.

Ryder stared at her companions, "Well we going to head out or what."

Finn smirked, "Yeah, alright, but who are you trying to impress tonight. Huh, does my little sister have a wittle secrete boyfriend?" This caused Ryder to blush.

The group exited the house, riding what they did 2 days earlier, except Ryder, she rode with Jake and Finn. Only because Finn was worried about her.

Soon the group ended up back at the Candy Palace at 8. The party room was dark and as soon as Ryder walked in the lights shot on and the Candy People (and others) shouted out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYDER!"

Ryder's face lit up with one of the biggest smiles ever, it almost seemed to take up her whole face. Everyone was smiling, and even though Ryder was happy her instinct told her otherwise

_'Be careful, tonight is the night, and in his own words, '__You__ Can Never Be To CAREFUL'_

Much to Ryder's enjoyment, the dj was at the party right away. And as an added bonus, the first song was _Do it like a Dude by Jessie J_.

Before hitting the dance floor, she looked around her, at her friends and 'family'; Jake was flirting with Lady, Marceline was sucking the red out of random things (and spiking the punch bowl), Finn and FP were dancing free style together, and PB was yelling at LSP for wearing a swimsuit to the party.

All of this made Ryder laugh, but then she hit the dance floor and everyone stared in amazement. You've heard of break-dancing right, well take that, and enhance it by 100 then you got what Ryder did.

Eventually people even gathered around her, and the final movement was spinning on the top of her head, causing everyone to clap and cheer for her.

After that little fiasco she went over to the drink bowl, and drank water (she knew what Marcy had done not to earlier). After awhile, Ryder had grown stuffy in the ball room, not only that the song that was currently playing was _Keep Your Hands Off My Girl By Good Charlotte. _That song had bothered her for some reason.

As soon as she was out on the balcony, she felt the cool breeze of the night brush past he bare arms, causing her to shiver. Needless to say she loved the feeling, it calmed her.

About 5 minutes passed when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she froze where she stood, and slowly turned around; fearing for her life. She was relived to see it was just Finn.

"Hey Ry, what are you doing out here, the party is inside," Finn said looking it to the shorter girls eyes.

Ryder looked up, smiling, "Oh nothing really, just thinking, and getting some fresh air, you now the usual."

Finn was relived to hear his sister was fine, "So Ryder, ready to go inside, its 8:59."

Ryder nodded and the duo walked back inside the candy palace, and once again PB was up on the stage.

"People, people. Let us count down to the dropping of the balloons." The princess stated, so everyone did.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…**1**."

The colorful balloons dropped and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYDER!"

Amongst the yelling, an explosion was heard and the room filled with dust and ruble.

A male voice and figure was amongst, " Now, you all know how this works. Sit down, SHUT UP, and if everything goes as planed we should be out of you hair in a few minutes."

* * *

**(Phantom and Finn are hiding in a closet)**

**Finn (whispering)- Phantom whats out there, is it the guy from the story?**

**Phantom (In a pink and black dress)- No its not, its WAY worse.**

**Finn- How could it be?**

**(The door to the closest is kicked open. It revels a boy with Light blue eyes and hair, and pale skin, wearing a black dress shirt and pants, with lime green converse on)**

**Boy- Hey Phantom**

**Phantom-...**

**Finn- Who are you?**

**Boy- I should be asking the same thing**

**Finn- SO!**

**(Phantom runs into her room, with her keybaord and locks the door)**

**Boy- Oh great, by the way REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Boy- Hey guys, I will be conducting this chapter because as you know Phantom locked herself in her room with her keyboard. Good thing she wrote this before she did that or you guys would be out of a chapter.**

**(Finn is just staring at the boy)**

**Boy- WHAT!**

**Finn- 2 things one, WHAT IS YOUR NAME? 2, How do you know Phantom?**

**Boy (Eyes flashing red)- NEVER ASK ME 2 THINGS AT ONCE AGAIN!**

**Finn (Scared)- Alright, (muttering) he is a male Phantom**

**Boy- Now my name, you can call me Devil, and I've known Phantom siene...well...forever.**

**Finn- Ok, well why was Phantom afraid of you?**

**Devil- I'll tell you after this (Now yelling at the door) brilliant Adventure Time fanfiction...**

**(A note slides under the door, Devil picks it up)**

**Devil- It says: _Not__ going to work, and I don't own Adventure Time._**

Chapter 8 The Boy

After that was said a teenage looking boy stepped out of the dust, He was pale, had stone grey eyes that had red tints in them. His hair was black with red streaks in it. And the mysterious boy was wearing a light grey thick tank top, dark grey jacket, deep blue skinny jeans, and red converse.

He looked around and smirked, "Ah the CandyKingdom, how boring."

Bubblegum steeped forward, "You there who are you, and why are you here!?"

The boy stopped turning and scanning the room, and looked at PB, "Oh and who are you supposed to be?"

"I asked first," the candy girl stated, annoyed.

The boy smirked, again, "Now you see darling, I don't like giving out my name, it annoys me to a great extent. So what was your name?"

"Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. My name is Princess Bubblegum of the CandyKingdom."

The boy face turned as if he was bored, "Oh, a Candy Princess how…..boring. Now onto bigger matters." The boy in one swift movement pinned PB to a wall, holding her by the neck, "Where is my treasure Princess."

The pink princess was trying to pry the pale hand from her neck, "I…don't…..know…..what….your….talking…about."

The boys face grew deathly serious, "Then you are useless."

He threw PB from the wall towards the crowd, everyone gasped. The nameless teenager walked to random doors, kicking each one open and searching briefly.

After about the third door, Marcy shouted, "Hey you can't go around wreaking Peeble's castle, that's MY jobs."

The boy looked up, "And who might you be?"

Marcy drew her bass up and ran it into the boy, it sticking out of his stomach, he colsped to his knees.

"My name is Marceline the Vampire Queen." She said with a smirk.

What Marcy thought was crying, turned out to be laughing. The boy rose and drew the ax from his stomach and threw it to the ground. Everyone stared gasping, Marcy the most surprised.

"B-But how, your wou-," Marcy saw the skin growing together leaving just a small bleeding spot, then she focused on the blood, it was black.

"Black Blood." Marcy managed out.

The boy smirked, "Very good, now," the boy pinned Marcy to the wall, "Do you know where my treasure is. Hm."

Marcy stared at his face, "Who are you, almost know one can beat a vampire."

"Obviously you don't know," he said as he threw Marcy to the ground.

Jake and Lady charged next, it only took one hit to knock them both out.

"You guys just don't give up. And since you are all so keen on learning my name, I guess I'll tell you, its Nicor Prince of the Demons."

* * *

**Devil- Still the same as ever, still loves those cliff hangers.**

**Finn (Glaring at Devil)- So you've known Phantom her WHOLE life?**

**Devil- Who are you her biographer? But yes, her WHOLE life. You jelly Finn?**

**(Devil walks up to Phantom's door and starts banging on it)**

**Devil- YO, PHANTOM I KNOW SEEING ME IS A SURPRISE BUT GET OVER IT. YOU NEED TO BE IN CHARGE IN THIS STORY, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL KICK IT IN!**

**Finn (whispering to himself)- He wouldn't**

**(Devil kicks the door in and walks in)**

**Finn- He did**

**(Devil comes out carrying Phantom over his shoulder, Phantom is wearing a light pink shirt, light blue shorts, light purple converse, and her hair is in a side pigtail)**

**Phantom- DEVIL PUT ME DDOOWWNN!**

**Devil- Alright**

**(Devil sets her down on the couch, then sits down next to her)**

**Finn- Um...Phantom...if you hate this guy so much, why don't you use your keyboard.**

**Phantom- Now why would I do that Finn...Devil may be self-centered, annoying, dislikable, and a jerk but he is my best friend.**

**Devil- Yeah, and Phantom might be insane, immature, hyper-active, and strange but I still care about her.**

**Phantom- Thanks for those kind words, oh and Finn**

**Finn (Stepping forward)- Yeah**

**(Phantom pushes Finn down and runs away)**

**Phantom- YOUR IT. AND PEOPLE OUT THERE REVIEW!**

**Devil (Laughing and running)- Nope hasn't changed one little bit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom (Sitting on the ground)- Well then, Devil, why are you even here?**

**Devil- Why, can't a boy just visit his best friend?**

**Phantom (Crossing arms)- Yeah a normal boy can, you...not so much.**

**Finn- Again, how do you know Phantom? And why is your name Devil?**

**Devil (Smiling evilly)- I told you never to ask me two things at once F.I.N.N.**

**Finn (Smacking head)- Glob, I forgot.**

**Devil (Stepping towards Finn and cracking knuckles)- Now you have to get a punishment**

**(Finn runs away screaming)**

**Phantom (Yelling)- It's no use Finn, Devil is, well...**

**(Devil catches Finn by the collar within 5 seconds)**

**Phantom- That...**

**Devil- Please excuse us, Phantom, but me and Finn have to go and 'bond'**

**Phantom (typing something on keyboard, a door labeled 'Devil's Room' apperes)- Go ahead D, **

**(Devil drags Finn into his room)**

**Phantom- By the way I don't own Adventure Time. **

* * *

Chapter 9 Nicor's Treasure

Finn, FP, and Ryder were watching this all unfold from under a table.

FP looked at her boyfriend, "Finn, stay here, and don't be stupid."

Before Finn could say anything, the flame girl was already out, "Hey Nicor, down here."

The Demon Prince turned to face FP, "Oh look a Flame girl. How boring. Anyway I doubt you know where my treasure is, you evil creature."

"Don't call me that," Flame Princess yelled.

"What, evil. Well honey, its time to face the facts, your evil. Plain and simple," Nicor smiled, he knew he was getting to FP, and soon she would crack.

"I'M NOT EVIL GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK DEMON INFESTED SKULL," Flame Princess yelled as she fired herself at the teenager. Nicor smirked and just grabbed the punch and poured it over the 14 year old girl. Dousing her flame.

Finn was going charge the boy when, Ryder pulled him back.

Finn looked into her eyes, "Ryder I have to do this, but before I go. I have a question that has itched my mind for a while."

"Well what is it?"

"Are you human?" Finn asked looking down.

Ryder smiled, "Don't die and find out."

Finn smiled weakly before running out to the battlefield, trying to sneak.

Nicor was facing away put his nose puckered up, "What is that smell; dog…candy…vampire…ranicorn…fire…peppermint…punch…a h, HUMAN."

Just as he said this, Finn plunged his Demon Blood Sword into Nicor's back. The royal demon gasped, bleeding his black blood again. Finn let go of his sword leaving it in Nicor, whose crying just turned into laughing. He pulled the sword from his back and threw it to the ground.

"Nice try boy, but the only thing that can kill me is a Demon Blood Sword."

Finn looked confused, "But that was a Demon Blood Sword."

Nicor laughed mocking, "That was a ½ Demon Blood Sword, the owner had stolen it from a demon. A true Demon Blood Sword is made when you kill the demon yourself to make the sword and entwine your blood within it. Now on to the current matter."

Nicor grabbed Finn and held him by the neck in the middle of the room, "You are Finn, Dominic has told me MUCH about you. That's why I KNOW for a FACT that you know where my treasure is. So where is it."

"Your…Dominic's…..Master?"

"Of course what did you expect, some big ugly monster," Nicor said while tightening his grip, "Now where is my treasure?!"

Finn gasped for every drop of oxygen he could get, "What…Do…..You….Mean?"

Nicor suddenly heard something and dropped Finn, who took the deepest breath possible, then ran to the other side of the room picking up his sword, "Alright Nicor, speak."

"I'm not a dog, but alright." Nicor place a hand over his chest, and 5 giant pulses came out and spread across the room.

Finn looked himself over, "Was that supposed to do something."

"No, not to you, but you see my Treasure is VERY powerful, so that Soul Pulse weakened it. Next time you see it, the Treasure will probably be staggering, wobbling, or in lame terms, weakened. No onto the fight." Nicor held out his hand and a scythe appeared; it had a black handle with red designs, and the blade was pure silver.

Finn held his sword high, "My pleasure."

Finn ran at the demon, and he the same. To say it was a fair fight, would be a lie, it was over within 1 minute. Nicor standing tall, scythe disappearing, he knelt down by Finn and once again picked him up by the neck.

"Now Finn, be a good little human and tell me where my treasure is." Nicor asked half nicely. Finn didn't answer, then Nicor grew to a grin.

"You know Finn it would be a shame if, say, your neck was to suddenly get crushed to death. Don't you agree." Nicor's grip began to tighten, even more than before.

"NO!" A voice form behind Nicor called.

He started to turn, "And who is coming to you re-."

He stared at the figure, it was Ryder. After a lengthy stare, he smirked and dropped Finn.

Finn looked up, "Ryder run, go get help or HIDE."

Ryder began to stagger, supporting herself on a nearby wall, and her breath became quick.

Finn was dumbfounded, "What, Ryder what's wron-?" He asked, but then remembered what Nicor had said.

_"No, not to you, but you see my Treasure is VERY powerful, so that Soul Pulse weakened it. Next time you see it, the Treasure will probably be staggering, wobbling, or in lame terms, weakened."_

Finn looked at the crumbling girl, "No, it can't be, it just can't."

Nicor smirked, "But it is Finn, Ryder is my Treasure."

"H-How is that possible," Finn asked while looking upon the girl.

"Dear Finn, I never said my treasure was an inanimate object now did I."

Nicor left Finn's side to crouch down by Ryder, "Found you Ryder, our game of Hide and Seek is over, time to return home."

Ryder shock her head, and tried to stand but fell into Nicor's arms, "I won't go wi-with y-y-ou N-Ni-Nicor."

Nicor smiled and bent down, whispering in her ear, "You don't have a choose Ryder. If you don't I'll be angry, and since I can't take my anger out on you. Your friends would make nice punching bags, don't you think." Ryder had a expression of pure horror on her face.

Nicor stood up, "Good, now then, summon your Demon Blood Sword and Lich Dagger."

Finn creased, "L-Lich Dagger?"

Nicor smiled, "Oh, she didn't tell you, well that's a story for another day then. Ryder."

Ryder looked defeated and sat cross legged on the candy tiled floor, "I summon thee, swords bound to me. By blood and victory."

A red circle appeared in the air, and Ryder put her hands in it, pulling out the 2 swords she had used earlier. She grabbed them and colasped, asleep.

"RYDER!" Finn yelled, he tried running to the girl but felt him being restrained, he looked down to see 3 demons holding him back.

Nicor smirked and picked up Ryder, carrying her over to Finn.

"Dominic, hold Ryder for a moment," Nicor commanded.

The little demon appeared and did as his master instructed. By doing this he turned into a teenage boy, with red hair, red eyes, tan skin, and slightly toned muscles. After Ryder was out of his arms, Nicor bent down by the restrained human, and lifted his chin.

"You tried didn't you Finn, you really believed that Ryder would be your sister forever. But sadly Ryder is more important to me than you, and is more powerful and key then you know of. So I have to take her back. I must be going, but before I go," Nicor punched Finn across the face, "That's for keeping my treasure, and other things."

Nicor took Ryder back into his arms and she snuggled into him, the demon prince laughed and teleported away.

Leaving a badly bruised, damaged, and weak Finn who just blacked out.

* * *

**Phantom (smiling and petting a black cat, she is in a mad scientist outfit)- Well, then, how was that. Cliffhangers...best invetions EVER!**

**Devil (walking out of his room in mad scientist outfit)- Nope, not changed one little bit.**

**Phantom- Hey Dev, where's Finn? And why are you in a mad scientist outfit, THAT'S MY THING!**

**Devil- Alright, already, (Switches into (hot) Frankenstein outfit) Happy Phan? And Finn's well...**

**(Finn walks out, staggering bruised, a little bloody, and above all has his hair braided, Phantom types something into keyboard, Finn returns to normal but is still staggering)**

**Finn (staggering)- Sure, you, don't, get, mad, when, Phantom, asks, two, questions.**

**Devil- Well I really can't get mad at Phantom...for classified reasons.**

**Finn (staggering)- Yeah, yeah, sure...**

**(Finn trips and falls onto Phantom)**

**Devil (Eyes now blood-red, EXTREMLY MAD AND BLACK AURA)- Well then Finn...**

**Finn (Sweating)- OH CRAP!**

**(Finn runs away, SCARED FOR HIS LIFE, Devil chases after, Phantom is left on the ground)**

**Phantom (Looking at her keyboard)- You know I could stop Devil, (Glancing at the 2 boys) But I think I'll just make it worse...**

**(Types something in the keyboard, Devil turns into a Cat and Finn turns into a mouse)**

**Finn- SQEUK! (translation: What the Heck...PHANTOM! And WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER!)**

**Devil- MEOW! (translation: This just makes it easier Finn the Mouse, and you just asked 2 questions again so I would RUN!)**

**(The two continue to run amuck Phantom laughs)**

**(Door is knocked on, Phantom, Devil, and Finn all look at the door, Phantom rushes up to it)**

**Phantom (Evil Grin)- Hm... I wonder who that is...leave a review, debating in I should open the door, if you don't then I'll just flip a coin...and i wonder how that will turn out...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantom (Still by the door)- Well you guys voted and I guess I have to open the door.**

**(Devil and Finn are in the background, still the cat and mouse. Phantom pulls on the door, reviling a boy with snow white skin and hair. Pure yellow eyes. And in a black dress shirt, blood red tie, and pure white dress pants, with black dress shoes)**

**Phantom- OH CRAP!**

**(Phantom grabs Devil and runs into a closet)**

**Boy- Oh great (Looks at Finn) Hello Finn the Human or should I say Finn the Mouse.**

**Finn- Squeak (translation- Who the heck are you?!)**

**Boy (laughing to self)- My name is Angle. I am Devil's twin brother.**

**(Finn's jaw drops. Angle walks over to the closet door and knocks lightly)**

**Angle- Phantom, can you please come out?**

**(The door opens slightly and Angle pulls it open to see Phantom in Marshall Lee's outfit, holding Devil (who is still a cat) who seems to be enjoying himself...ALOT)**

**Angle (Picking up Devil and throwing him across the room)- Now that the vermin is gone, how about we have a talk**

**(Angle picks up Phantom)**

**Phantom (Frowning)- What is it with you 2 and picking me up...secondly. WHY IN THE TIME SPACE VORTEX ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Angle (smiling)- Well your just so fun to pick up. Amd why can't boys just visit their friends.**

**Phantom- Like I said NORMAL boys can, you guys not so much, that reminds me, I don't own Adventure Time.**

**Angle- Why did me and Devil remind you of that?**

**(Phantom shrugs)**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Girl of Legend?

Finn awoke soon, to find himself in a hospital bed. He quickly ran out of his room to see if what had happened was all just a bad dream, to his despise it wasn't.

Flame Princess was in the fireplace caring for her doused flame. People surrounded Bubblegum, fawning over her wounds and seeing if she was alright. In Finn's mind she had way more injuries then before he had blacked out. Marcy was just healing herself, and sucking the red out of an apple. He looked around the room, it was completely trashed

Finn walked over to Bubblegum, "Hey PB, what happened?"

PB looked up in despair, "Well you see after you blacked out, we all woke up. Except Flame Princess. And we all tried to fight, but we were overwhelmed by the demons, Marcy had lasted the longest. We had only wished that we could have had you awake, or would have found Ryder. By the way where is she?" PB smiled in a curious way. Finn only lowered his head in despair.

PB grew very concerned, "Finn what happened? ANSWER ME!"

Finn continued to look down, but answered, "He took her."

PB took a step forward and put her hand on Finn's shoulder, "Who took her?"

Finn looked up, thinking _'Isn't she supposed to be smart?'_, and then he yelled out of rage, "WHO DO YOU THINK? THAT STUPID DEMON PRINCE NICOR!"

PB was silent for a moment then grabbed Finn's hand, and ran over to the others and grabbed their hands. Then ran into a secret passage that led to the old library under the castle.

Marcy looked around, "Yo, Pebbles, what the hay hay, why did you drag us down here?"

Bubblegum didn't answer she just ran around the whole room mumbling to herself. Until she pulled a old tattered book from the shelf, and brought it over to the table, and called the others over.

Finn looked from the book to the pink girl staring at it, "Bubblegum, what is this thing."

The living gum starting opening the book to slightly aged and torn pages, "This is it I remembered reading something on this prophecy, Ah, here it is."

She pointed to a page that at the top said _The Story of Caga and Sagey._

PB looked at Finn, "Go ahead read it."

Finn took a deep breath and read it aloud, "At one time there was a simple man known as Caga. He was one made of pure evil and pure human genes, with using magic, force, and terror. Caga soon raved the land; destroying everything. Eventually though, a wizard with Guardian Angle, and human blood came to Caga and she told him to stop but it did not work. And that night Caga and the wizard named Sagey fought. In the end, Sagey imploded herself causing both Caga and herself to die. Some say that their souls intertwined and lay dormant and that one day they will awaken and produce a child of pure evil and pure good. And that on that child's 14th, 15th or 16th birthday, if cared for in a certain way could become either the Pure Angle, Demon Ruler, or stay the same. But beware, if none of these things succeed then the child might run a chance of becoming The Core of Pandora."

Marcy's jaw just cracked open, "So Ryder is the child of Caga and Sagey?"

PB looked up, "Perhaps, I cant be sure. All I do know is that there is a chance and that is one we can't take."

Flame Princess's back straightened, "Well what do you propose?"

Finn got up on the table, "I say that we go get my little sister back. Even if she isn't the girl of legend, we still need her back. Because she is family. So I will go get her, or die trying. There is no garenteer that we will come back alive, but then again that's what makes this fun right."

The others in the room let out a roar, and then the true adventure began. And it started with PB trying to invent a demon tracker.

**...**

A ways away Nicor was putting a still asleep Ryder on a cotton bed.

He brushed hair out of her face, "Little Ryder. I'm sure he will be as happy as I am."

Ryder stirred but didn't wake, and whispered in her sleep, "Nicor…and…K-."

Ryder was cut off by Nicor putting a hand over her mouth, then swiftly kissing her cheek he left her 'room'.

Outside her room, Nicor whispered to himself angrily with a hint of jealousy, "I know his name. No need to say it."

* * *

**(Angle is still holding Phantom, Finn is still a mouse, and Devil is no where to be seen)**

**Angle- Oh and Phantom, I found this outside on your doorstep.**

**(Angle pulls out a little Stephano and hands it a frozen with excitement Phantom)**

**Phantom (Takes the golden statue)- OH MY GOD! STEPHANTO!**

**Angle- By the way, could you.**

**Phantom- Oh of course**

**(Phantom types something, and Finn is back to Finn and Devil apperes out of nowhere and lands on his butt, also 'human')**

**Devil (shooting up)- ANGLE WHAT THE HECK, WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

**Angle (calm)- Same reason as you, I wanted to see our dear friend Phantom.**

**Finn (Jumping up)- WAIT, WHAT IS HAPPANING IN THE STORY? I DON'T GET IT, SOMEONE EXPLAIN IT!**

**(Angle and Devil just glare at each other, Finn looks at Phantom who drags him to the edge of the room)**

**Phantom- You might want to stay away from those two for awhile.**

**(Finn was about to ask why when Angle pulled out a pure silver and diamond sword, and Devil pulled 2 handguns out. The two begin to fight, and well try to imagine it)**

**Phantom- Well I'll see you after all this blows over. If it does. So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Angle and Devil are still fighting, Angle apperes to be winning. Phantom and Finn are still off to the side, watching the fight, (Phantom is eating popcorn)**

**Finn- I don't get it, I asked 2 questions and Devil didn't get mad. And how is ANGLE winning!? AND PHANTOM why didn't you UPDATE!?**

**Phantom (Sowelling popcorn)- On the Devil matter, basically when ever Angle is around, Devil is focused on 1 thing, anger towards his twin. With me updating, I was trapped in a cottage with my family with NO WIFI for 5 days, pure torture by the way. Oh and with Angle winning, just watch.**

**(Angle is standing above Devil. One foot on his chest, the other on the floor. Devil opens one eye and winks at Finn and Phantom. Then in a swift movement shots Angle off him)**

**Angle (Wiping blood from his chin)- WHAT?**

**Devil (Aiming guns)- You didn't Double Tap, so I win.**

**Phantom- He is right Angle.**

**(Angle and Devil start 'round 2'. Phantom rolls her eyes and types something. Devil turns into a cat (AGAIN) and Angle turns into a dog)**

**Angle- Bark (translation- Great, I'm a dog.)**

**Phantom (laughing and smiling)- By the way I don't own Adventure Time, if I did Angle and Devil would probably snake their way into it. By the way this chapter focuses on Nicor's side of the story...so enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 11

A Shadow of a Man, and Pandora's New Box

The A man sat in a golden throne, in a grand hallway of the hidden castle. He was wearing grand red and black robes, and beside that only one thing was covered in darkness. That was a golden crown glinting in the dim light from the slightly covered skylight.

Nicor entered the room by a door to the far end of the hallowed and chilled hall. He was now dressed in a black dress shirt, white dress pants and shoes, with a blood red tie. He walked very slowly, for fearing going to fast he would seem rushed to the paranoid side of the shadowed man.

"Ah, Nicor, you have returned. I trust the mission was a success, because if it wasn't then you know who I will have to send." The shadow spoke plainly, a voice like sandpaper. And words spoken as if he held no emotions.

Nicor's hands clenched, and he replied, "I wouldn't be back if it wasn't a success. So there is **no** need to send, him."

The shadow laughed, if you can call it laughing, and then said, "Well, well, Nicor is that jealousy and hatred I hear in your voice and sense in your blood?"

Nicor blushed ever so slightly before catching a box that the shadow threw at him. But as he was about to look in it the shadow said.

"Ah, ah, ah Nicor. That is for the smaller one, no peaking. GOT IT!" The shadow told the Demon Prince, and then Nicor practically ran out of the room.

Turning back through the winding corridors, Nicor felt like Pandora. Here he was holding a box which was not to be opened by him. As the teenager put his hand on the lock he quickly drew it back; Pandora had to deal with the evil of the worlds, he would have to deal with, the shadow of a man. Frankly, Nicor would rather deal with the evil of the world, at least those you could reason with.

Surprising himself, Nicor found himself outside of Ryder's room quite quickly, he thought he sensed something. And he did his pet rat Lani.

Nicor knelt down and put out his hand for Lani, who crawled out of his corner. Lani was swamp green rat missing one leg, and half of the left ear. He also had silver earrings, tail rings, and crystal white eyes.

The small rat climbed his master's arm to his shoulder, Nicor pet Lani under his chin, "I know Lan. I missed you as well. But I'm back now, with her to."

The rat seemed to smile at the last sentence, much to Nicor's enjoyment. But then the teen remembered why he was outside the door in the first place. So slowly he opened the door and walked over to the wooden dresser and place the box on the top, alongside all the little trinkets; that Ryder wouldn't use anyway.

Slowly he walked out of the dull room, watching Ryder shift under her covers. Smiling at past memories. Then he walked out to his room, which, to his torture, was right by his room.

Ignoring that thought he just walked past the red door that led into his room and hopped under his covers. And left his mind in the careful arms of the sleep keeper.

* * *

**(The twins are still a cat and dog, glaring at one another, because nether one of them can pick up a weapon.) **

**Phantom (Rubbing back of head)- Sorry for the short chapter, anyway 2 questions.**

**Finn- Why don't I ever get a say in this?  
**

**Phantom (Growing into a demon monster (Devil and Angle still glaring at each other)- BECAUSE I SAID SO. **

**Finn- Alright, okay.**

**(Phantom returns to 'normal')**

**Phantom- Good, by the way in next chapter you do, okay (Finn nods) Alright, (Puts figure to chin) Now where was I...**

**Finn- The 2 questions.**

**Phantom- Right. Anyway, 1 would you like me to make a dream chapter for Ryder? 2, would you like Devil and Angle to remain animals? Post votes in the review section, (Whispering) if I get 3 reviews then I will make all three of the boys wear some sort of dress, your choice.**

**Finn, Angle, Devil- WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Phantom- Nothing...**

**(Phantom disappears under the couch)**

**Angle- Bark (Tranlation- Remevber to vote.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Phantom is in a tuxedo looking at a changing room, and smirking)**

**Phantom- Hey guys, you voted and thus the Dream Chapter, ps this will probably be the ONLY chapter in 1st person view...so lets check in on the boys.**

**(Finn walks out in poofy blue prom dress that ends at the knees, then Angle (Still a dog) walks out in a grey wedding dress (Complete with a tiara) and Devil (Still a cat) walks out in a classic black maid outfit (with the choker and hairband included) Phantom bursts out laughing)**

**Finn- How many times have I said it? I HATE YOU PHANTOM!**

**Phantom (Lying on stomach)- Why, what did I do?**

**(All of the sudden Devil pulls his guns and shots Angle, Angle pulls his sword. So the two are a cat (Devil) and dog (Angle), fighting with 2 guns and a sword, and wearing dresses. Please with all your might try and imagine this.)**

**Phantom- Well they were going to learn how to fight as animals eventully...by the way I in no single way own Adventure Time. Try and think what would happen if I did?**

* * *

Chapter 12, A Dream or a Memory

I'm standing, wait no, I'm sitting. Or am I falling or perfectly still; flying or suspended? I can't tell anymore, to be honest, I'm not sure I want to know. As I stand, I think, I see 2 figures walk I guess towards me. I try to say something but nothing comes out, and the shorter figures just walk past me, well more like through me.

As I turn I see what they were walking to, and slowly the background filled in. My old room. And the 2 boys were walking to my old bed.

One of the boys had black hair with red streaks, and pale skin, and was wearing black pajamas. The other was more tan then the other but still pale, and had red hair with blue streaks; he was wearing red pajamas. By the looks of it they were about 10.

As they walked to my bed a young figure leaped up shocked and scared. I looked at the girl, it was me, on my 8th birthday. I was wearing a black pj shirt and red pj pants.

The two boys shouted out, "HAPPY 8TH BIRTHDAY RYDER!"

The younger me jumped up and hugged the two boys, who I recognized as Nicor and Kage. The first and only friends I ever had, until the day I had escaped. The boys brought out two poorly wrapped gifts. A mini gaming device from Nicor and a 'new' book from Kage.

I began to cry and the world around me broke into pieces, I was left in darkness and sorrow.

A white light consumed me and I opened my eyes and sat up in what I guessed to be a cotton bed. I looked around.

"No, it can't be, this is just a bad dream," I said to myself. But I knew it wasn't, I began to cry. I hugged my knees close to my body and sobbed into them as the hard truth hit me like a bullet; shattering my heart.

"No matter how hard I try, I won't be able to get away from them, even if I die. It won't be enough, nothing can ever stop them. Nothing."

I continued to cry for what seemed like hours before a light tap was place on my door, I crawled under the bed and stopped my tears from shedding. I would do a lot of things, but letting them see me cry was NOT one of them.

* * *

**(The same scene from before)**

**Finn- Serosally Phantom, what is with those two and you? AND WHY ARE THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT!?**

**Phantom- The chapters are short because I have a bad case of writer's block, and Angle and Devil act excataly like they always do. Now what to do to make them stop.**

**(Phantom evilly grins, then walks up to the twins, pulls out a crossbow and shots both boys, who are still a cat and dog)**

**Twins- BARK! MEOW! (tranlation- WHAT THE HECK!)**

**Phantom- Guys Finn says your both weaklings that little 5 year olds can take in a fight.**

**(The boys say some curse words, Phantom types something, and the boys are back to normal (Except still in dresses) and rabid fans appear out of nowhere)**

**Phantom- Sick em.**

**(Finn runs away screaming, everyone previously named chases, Phantom laughs)**

**Phantom- What...the boys needed to vent their energy, what better way than an angry and rabid mob...so tell me your view on things and ideas in the review section. For now though, Peace Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Phantom- Hey all of you beautiful people. Don't worry the boys are done venting their energy. For now at least. Oh and by done, I mean I had to physically pry off the boys from Finn.**

**(Angle and Devil are sitting in a corner in white and red dress clothes, Finn is shuddering and rocking back and forth. Phantom types something and turns into a white dress, barefoot, with a silver tiara. The twins turn into red and white knight armor. And Finn turns into a light blue robe with a deep blue crown. Phantom walks over to Finn and kneels down by him)**

**Phantom- Hey Prince Finn, remember last chapter I said that you could help.**

**Finn- Yeah I do believe you said that.**

**Phantom (Smiles)- Well then, here you go, have fun. And let all your creativity flow alright.**

**(Phantom hands over her keyboard to Finn, he is shocked and Phantom just smiles)**

**Finn- Really? And why are you so happy and calm?**

**Phantom- Yeah, and this is my Princess form. Angle and Devil are my Knights of the Round Table, and your the neighboring kingdoms Prince.**

**Finn- Cool, (Types something and a giant monster appears and a silver sword in Finn's hand) Awesome!**

**(Finn straps the keyboard to his back and fights the monster)**

**Phantom (Smiling)- By the way, I don't own Adventure Time**

* * *

Chapter 13, A Journey Begins

Bubblegum had locked herself in her lab and everyone was growing restless. An hour passed and finally a satisfying click came from the lab door. And the pink princess came out holding a silver box with buttons all over it.

Marcy held PB's shoulder, "Awesome dude, how did you manage it."

Bubblegum scratched her head, 'That's the funny thing, I didn't. After a while I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw this with a note saying. 'I hope this helps, actually, I know it will. From, A person with their own reasons."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Lets get this done with already."

The group moved into the ballroom, which was still destroyed.

After the demon tracker fiasco, it took them 3 hours to even find a trace of Nicor.

"Ugh, why is this taking so long," Finn whined while PB's machine beeped in the ballroom.

PB rolled her eyes at the younger boy, "Finn, there were so many different demons its hard to find the trace of Nicor."

Finn slouched more, "Well why don't you follow the other demon signatures?"

PB faced Finn, "Because we know for a fact that Nicor took Ryder, so to follow any other demon could prove useless." All of the sudden a huge blaring noise came from the demon tracker and Bubblegum yelled, "I got his signal guys lets move."

So Finn the Human Boy, Jake the Dog, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline the Vampire Queen set out through the night, off on their quest; that could very well determine the fate of the Ooo.

As the strange group rode on Jake's back following the signal of the Demon Prince; everyone was pondering something. Just looking and pondering.

Finn was thinking, _'What happens when we get there if we do? How is Ryder doing?'_

Flame Princess was wondering, _'If Nicor is the Demon Prince, he would know if something was evil. So am I really evil?'_

Jake was wondering, _'What if Ryder really is the Child of Legend? What if were to late? What if she becomes evil? What if?_

Marcy was contemplating, _'He is the Demon Prince, but how did he beat me?'_

And PB was pondering, _'What will I do, if we do get Ryder back, how will we protect her against the Demon Prince Nicor? WAIT, I thought that there were two Demon Princes…'_

Everyone continued this into the night, and as they made camp, gaining rest for the battle that was soon to come.

* * *

**(Finn just finished fighting the monster)**

**Finn- Wow, that was AWESOME!**

**Phantom (Giving Finn a glass of water)- I bet it was Prince Finn**

**Devil (Angry)- Hey Phan, how come when ever I asked to use your keyboard, you went all 'Black Phantom' on me.**

**Phantom- Well Sir Devil, that's because I owe Finn for being to me for him to handle.**

**Devil- Whatever**

**(Finn 'Phantomed Smirked' and typed something, Devil's room appeared and ate Devil and then the door dispersed)**

**Angle (Laughing and walked up to Finn bowing)- Prince Finn, you have truly impressed me. I, Sir Angle pledge my sword to you as I have to Princess Phantom.**

**(Angle and Finn shake hands)**

**Phantom (Laughing)- I guess thats it for now, anyway, review, if you can and maybe you'll find out what happened to Devil.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Finn is still with the keyboard, Phantom is still in Princess mode)**

**Phantom- Hey Prince Finn?**

**Finn- Yeah?**

**Phantom- Can you bring Devil back?**

**Angle- Yeah, I'd hate to say it but I miss the bas-**

**(Phantom glances at him with a worried expression and innocent eyes)**

**Angle (Catching himslef)- I mean jerk.**

**Finn- Yeah I guess it is kind of boring without him.**

**(Finn types something, Devil appears)**

**Devil (glaring at Finn)- I hate you.**

**Phantom- Hey no need to fight.**

**Devil (Grabbing head)- GOD I HATE IT WHEN YOU GO PRINCESS PHANTOM, YOUR NO FUN!**

**Phantom (Smirking)- That sounds like a you issue. By the way I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Ball or is it a Prison

Nicor had walked back into Ryder's room after a bit, and saw that her bed was empty. He smirked because he knew for a fact Ryder was still in the room. So the closer he listened he heard very quiet sobbing. As quietly as the demon prince could, he snuck over to the side of the bed and crouched down.

At first Nicor didn't see anything, but then he spotted a crumbled figure curled into a ball. So gently Nicor tapped the small figure, and it turned over and Nicor saw Ryder.

She didn't have her hat on so her pitch black hair was cascading across her back and face. Her eyes we shut and the girl was slightly crying, so Nicor put a hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Nicor asked out of total concern. That's right concern; Nicor may have acted like a total jerk, but he really does care for the younger girl.

After he said that, something happened that he didn't expect; Ryder leapt out from underneath the bed and pulled Nicor into a tight hug and cried into his chest.

Nicor was taken back, and to his own surprise he could feel a small blush on his cheeks, before he calmed down and the blush disappeared. The demon prince looked at the small girl cradled in his arms, and had a million thoughts going by through his head by the second.

But to be perfectly honest he was loving this moment, so gently he began pet the back of Ryder's head in hopes to calm her down. Eventually she had and went back to sleep, Nicor understood it she had been through a lot.

So silently he slipped her back onto her bed, _'Only for a few minutes.'_ He thought to himself. So he sat down on a chair next to her bed, when he heard the door creak open.

Nicor looked and instantly regretted it, for in the doorway stood him. The boy with red hair and blue streaks, pale skin, yellow eyes and was dressed exactly like the Demon Prince. Except that his outfit was red and black. To his name the stranger owned, Kage.

"Hello Kage what do you want?" Nicor asked in a poison tinted voice.

Kage smirked, "Well, he said that if Ryder isn't down soon that he will have me do her dressing. So what do you want to do."

Nicor growled but called a maid, as soon as the servant was in the boys left, and went to the ball room.

…

After the maid had woken Ryder up and washed her, she left Ryder to get dressed. So Ryder took the box that was on her dresser and sighed as she entered the bathroom to change.

After she was changed she looked herself over in the mirror. The outfit she was forced to wear was a black tank top, with white accents that led down to a black skirt that ended mid thigh, black leggings and black boots with red laces. She also had to wear black figureless gloves with white ties at the wrists, a black chocker, and a red rose in her hair that was pulled into two simple pony tails.

She was walking out of the door when she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. Even though she knew better, she ignored it and tried to find her way to the ballroom. But before long she realized she was lost, and could still see the shadow moving ever so gracefully in the background.

"You can come out, I know its you." She said sternly.

Out from the shadows leapt none other than Nicor, who walked in front of the smaller girl. And looked her over, then smirked.

Ryder's eye twitched, "What do you want?!"

Nicor looked at her, "Well you see, you're lost. So I will escort you to the ball."

Before Ryder could protest; Nicor had grabbed Ryder by the waist and began to pull her down the hall. Soon they were in the grand ballroom surrounded by the King's allies.

Once there Ryder was instructed to sit by the king, so she watched everyone else as they mingled in such. Ryder spotted Nicor; he was being flooded by woman, some old some young all begging for a dance or more. Ryder couldn't help but laugh, every girl that has ever asked Nicor asked left crying.

The shadow of a king looked at the young girl, and asked with his raspy voice, "Ryder dear, what do you find so funny?"

The girl's face hardened, "Its nothing sir, nothing at all."

The King looked at the girl, "Ryder tell me, why did you run away in the first place. And don't worry; you can tell me, I won't be mad."

Ryder looked at the shadow in the throne, "You really want to know? Well here it is, I found out who I am, and why you want me. I'm sorry but I won't become that."

The king laughed silently to himself, "Well that is an interesting reason. But sadly you don't have a choice; you know the way it goes. How ever you raised that's what you become, no way around it Ryder. You can't run from destiny."

"I can try," Ryder spat back.

The King smirked, "Where would you go Ryder? We found you with no memory what so ever. You only knew your name, birthday, and age. Nothing else."

Ryder was about to speak when the king silenced her, "Think about it."

The King rose from his chair and silenced the room; all the monsters and evil things looked upon their king who laughed at it all, "My subjects. We are celebrating the return of Girl of Legend."

The King singled for Ryder to get up so she did, and stepped next to the King, everyone clapped and yelled excitedly.

After that Ryder sat back down in the same spot next to the King , except Nicor came to sit by the two.

"So Ryder, how are you enjoying the ball." Nicor asked the girl.

Ryder smiled and looked around noticing the guards at all the exits, then went onto thinking, _'This is a ball? Prison is a better way to describe it.'_

But the night went on, and Ryder new that soon her worst fear would come true. And NO ONE could stop it from coming

* * *

**Phantom- So what did you guys think**

**Devil (jumping up)- Do you know what I think? 1, why am I NOT fighting Angle right now. And 2, How the heck will I get the better Phantom back?!**

**Angle- You know about the fighting thing, I'm kind of thinking the same thing?**

**Phantom- And you know that only I can control how I change. Usally that is.**

**Devil (Smirking)- That's right, (pointing at a door) Phantom open that door, RIGHT NOW!**

**Phantom (Holding head low, black aura, Finn and Angle are scared, but Phantom smiles and has a pink aura and walks to the door)- Of course, happy to help.**

**(Finn's, Angle's, and Devil's jaws all drop)**

**Angle- Holy Crap.**

**Finn- You said it.**

**Phantom (Walking back with a small basket)- Anyway, please review and tell me your idea's I would love to hear them. Also vote, would you like me to look in the basket or not? And what's in the basket?**

**Devil- She's broken, its official.**

**(Phantom glares at Devil)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Phantom- Um...Hi guys. YES, I'm still alive. You must all hate me now. And I from the bottom of my heart am truly sorry. And I know that none of my excusses will work on you; but to be honest it was just my laziness. **

**Devil- Well at least your back now. **

**Phantom- Yup and well lets juts get to it. By the way Finn is still alive, but until next chapter my AN univerese is on hold. So I don't own Adventure time.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Castle in the Mist

Finn had awoken early the next morning, and went to a nearby stream. He bent down by the water, and smelt it. Then after a second stepped back, it smelt horrible.

Just then PB walked up to him, "Hey Finn what is it?"

The boy pointed to the river and PB walked up to it and put her figure in it, then tasted the vile smelling water, "This is not just any river. It's a river of souls."

"What does that mean PB?" Finn asked.

PB looked at the boy, "It means were close. Very close."

….

On the other side of things, Ryder was re waking up at a slight knocking at her door. She didn't bother answering, so as she pretended to sleep the old door creaked open.

"Ryder I know your awake, no need to pretend," Nicor's voice smoothed over.

Slowly Ryder sat up in her bed and glared at the boy. He looked in her eyes, smirking.

"Why with the sour attitude?" The boy asked, while inching towards the bed.

Ryder avertited his gaze, "You know very well why Nicor."

Nicor shrugged and started walking out of the room, "By the way. By his own orders, you are to stay in this room until 9:30 tonight. At which time, well, you know what happens then."

After that Nicor left the room, and Ryder sat on her bed ridding herself of any thoughts of hope. Then silently spoke to herself, with a sad smile.

"Happy birthday to me."

….

The group was walking alongside the river of souls, eventually they came to a waterfall. But it wasn't a normal waterfall, this waterfall was frozen. And water poured out the silver ice.

Finn looked at PB, "Yo. What up with that?"

PB rubbed her chin then brought out the book from a day earlier. And quickly looked through it. Before finding the page she needed.

PB walked up to the frozen falls and said the following words.

"In the name of the unholy king. This gate must open, for a follow of 5 to walk through. And let it be known that we will always serve the Shadow of a King."

All of the sudden a part of the falls melted, so the group stepped in and walked through.

They were amazed to find themselves in front of a large castle with mist surrounding it. And the sun setting of in the distance.

Finn looked at it, then said, "Well lets go get Ryder."

* * *

**Phantom- Anyway sorry again, but I will see you next chapter when I get back into the swing of things.**


End file.
